prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Under The Gun
Under The Gun is the sixth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired on July 16, 2013. Synopsis Hanna is taken back to Rosewood and is questioned by Linda Tanner. When she questions Hanna about why she had the gun or where she found it, Hanna does not answer. Lt. Tanner tells Hanna to think about who she is trying to protect, when Ashley walks in and tells them that Hanna has been bailed and that they can leave. Tom Marin has arrived and it is revealed that the police are keeping the gun for testing. At school, Emily talks to Hanna, who is at home. Hanna tells her that there is no school for her until the DA calls and that she could be put behind bars for seven years. Emily hangs up when Shana walks in, who reveals that she has enrolled in Rosewood High so that she can join the swim team. Hanna’s dad walks into her room and questions Hanna about what she told the cops, and also wants to know where Hanna found the gun. They yell at each other briefly and Hanna tells him that she found in her mom’s luggage from New York. Hanna then gets a text. At the Brew, Aria and Spencer discuss Spencer and Emily’s fight at Cicero. Aria tells Spencer that she and Emily need to apologize to each other. Emily arrives and tells the girls that the cops are testing the gun that Hanna found and also that Shana has taken her spot on the swim team. A new guy that works at the Brew breaks something, and Aria goes over to help him. He is Connor, who is friends with Mike. Connor asks Aria to help him with his English paper, to which Aria hesitantly agrees. Meanwhile, Spencer and Emily apologize to each other. Tom tells Ashley that Hanna found the gun in her bag, tow which Ashley says that somebody is setting her up. Hanna looks back at her text message, which is from A. It says that if Hanna mentions A, then both Tom and Ashley get blamed. Mona arrives at the Brew and confronts the girls. She says that she has been away because she has been tracking down the missing RV and says that Toby took it, and Spencer covered for him. Hanna calls Aria and Emily and tells them that A has set her mom up and that she can’t tell them about A. She overhears her mom and dad talking and goes to listen to them. Ashley reveals that she couldn’t get the kind of money that Wilden wanted to leave town so she got the gun just in case something happened. Wilden grabbed the gun out of her hands and Ashley ran. Caleb arrives and Tom sends him away. Spencer talks to Toby about the RV, and Toby says that if she tells the girls about his mom, he won’t be able to find out what happened. He says that he talked to Eddie Lamb at Radley, and he didn’t mention Ali but is definitely hiding something. He tried talking to his dad but it didn’t go well. Spencer decides to call the sorority at Cicero to ask about the hidden room. Aria helps Connor with his paper but is interrupted by Mike, who seems mad. He leaves the house. Meanwhile, Emily visits Hanna at her house and tells her that they should hand the disc of Shana and Jenna helping Wilden to the police so that there is more than one suspect. Hanna refuses but eventually agrees and gives Emily the disc. At Aria’s house, Connor and she finish with the paper. As Connor leaves, he kisses Aria, who pushes him away and tells him she isn’t interested. The next day, Emily goes to the police station and drops the disc on Lt. Tanner’s desk anonymously. Tom confronts Ashley and tells her that she doesn’t believe that she didn’t kill Wilden, but she swears that she didn’t and sticks to her story. At school, Spencer tells Emily that she called the sorority. The sorority told her that Carla Grunwald, the house mother, used to disappear from the house and reappear out of nowhere. Spencer thinks that Mrs. Grunwald talked to Ali in that room. However, Emily is still mad that Spencer never told them about the RV. Meanwhile, Mike tells Aria that Connor is telling everyone that she and Connor hooked up and Mike believes him. Aria runs down into the boy’s locker room and confronts Connor in front of his friends. Connor still goes by the rumor and says that she was also with Mr. Fitz. Ezra arrives then and tells Aria that she shouldn’t be in there, but he heard the whole thing. After school, Spencer and Toby drive to the town where Mrs. Grunwald lives—a town called Ravenswood. Ezra talks to Aria about the rumor but Aria says that they are also saying she and he were together. After Ezra tries to help her, Aria pushes him away and leaves. Toby and Spencer arrive in Ravenswood, a town that is unlike any they have ever seen before. There are no street signs anywhere and Toby and Spencer are unwelcomed by the town. They see a strange man looking at them through a window but they don’t talk to him. Emily talks to Mona about the RV and how she found out, but Mona says that A has everything against them and one wrong move everything goes up in flames. In Ravenswood, Spencer and Toby drive to Mrs. Grunwald’s house, where they meet a strange man who tells them that no one lives there but him. As the two drive away, he takes out his cellphone as if he is about to call someone. Back in the main part of Ravenswood, Spencer sees a woman that looks like Mrs. Grunwald inside a hair salon. She walks in and questions her about Ali, but Mrs. Grunwald denies ever talking to her on the phone or ever knowing her. Aria lies in bed crying. She has been getting text messages from boys at her school about the incident. Mike approaches her and says that he should have known that Connor was lying and apologizes. Hanna talks her dad. He tells her that he wished that she came to him, but Hanna says that she didn’t think he wanted her to. In Ravenswood, Toby tells Spencer to let go of it but Spencer refuses to. While Toby goes to get some food, music begins playing through speakers in the town and many townspeople head over to a statue of an angel. Spencer follows them and sees Shana there, carrying a package. Spencer runs back and tells Toby that Shana is there, and they see Shana getting into Jenna’s car and driving away. They try to chase her but a dead bird falls on their windshield. At an open mic night at the Brew, Connor works garbage duty while Aria and Emily talk. Spencer arrives and tells them about what has happened in Ravenswood. Lt. Tanner shows up and tells Emily that she needs to see her at the station. At the station, Lt. Tanner shows Emily a video of Red Coat in a black wig and wearing an Emily mask, holding a sign that says GUILTY. Lt. Tanner says that it was on her desk—Emily realizes that A has switched the videos. Lt. Tanner lets Emily leave but says that they’ll talk later. At the Brew, Aria talks to Spencer about Shana when Shana arrives and begins playing the violin. As she plays the violin, we see Ezra watching Aria from outside and Emily looking at the video of Red Coat in horror. Meanwhile, someone in a Rosewood High jacket smashes Connor’s car, which is parked outside the Brew. When Connor sees him, the hooded figure runs away. At Hanna’s house, Lt. Tanner arrives and arrests Ashley. Hanna screams, and Lt. Tanner says that the gun was used to kill Wilden and that Ashley’s fingerprints are on the bullets. Ashley is taken away by the police. In the final shot, A breaks into a car, and we see that A is wearing an Emily mask. Notes * Shana switched schools to Rosewood and took Emily's spot on the swim team. * Connor is introduced, a class mate of Mike's and a new worker at The Brew. He tried to kiss Aria, but she rejected him, then he told people that they "hooked-up". * Mona told Aria and Emily that Toby was the one who stole the RV and that Spencer was covering for him. * Ashley tells Tom that someone is trying to set her up. * Spencer and Toby visit Ravenswood. The town is strange and creepy. * Spoby interrogates Carla for knowledge but she's unaware of everything. * Spencer and Toby sees Shana going into Jenna's car in Ravenswood * Ashley gets arrested for Wilden's murder * A has Emily's mask that was made in Cat's Cradle. * A now wears an Emily mask and black wig (given to A after Red Coat created the video of Emily). Quotes Title and Background The title of the episode is "Under the Gun,” an idiom that is used when one feels pressured to do something. The episode may likely make references to the idiom and the literal meaning. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin *Michael Grant as Connor *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Amir Aboulela as the Gardner Trivia * Filming began on May 2, 2013, and ended on May 9, 2013. * Ashley tweeted that Norman Buckley was directing this Friday morning and into the night (May 3). * There will be music by Anthony Starble. * Troian tweeted that they are in Season 4 and still can't get Keegan's (Toby) last name right. * The title was confirmed by SpoilerTV and E! Online. * It was directed by Wendey Stanzler and written by Lijah Barasz. Gallery ravenwoods lady in black.jpg PLLS04E06-01.jpg PLLS04E06-02.jpg PLLS04E06-03.jpg PLLS04E06-04.jpg PLLS04E06-05.jpg PLLS04E06-06.jpg PLLS04E06-07.jpg PLLS04E06-08.jpg PLLS04E06-09.jpg PLLS04E06-10.jpg PLLS04E06-11.jpg Pretty-Little-Liars-4x5-2.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-22h31m47s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-22h37m04s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-22h37m33s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-22h37m45s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-22h42m39s28.png Pretty_Little_Liars_S04E06_KissThemGoodbye_net_0052.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes